This invention relates to chemicals useful for disulfide reduction.
Jocylin, 143 Method in Enzymology 246, 1987 describes disulfide reductions by dithiothreitol (DTT) and dithioerythritol (DTE). It also describes use of mercaptoethanol and other agents for reduction of disulfides.
Cleland, 3 Biochemistry 480, 1964 describes the utility of DTT in maintaining monothiols in a completely reduced state.
Szajewski and Whitesides, 102 Journal American Chemical Society 2011, 1980 describe rate constants and equilibrium constants for thiol disulfide interchange reactions.
Houk and Whitesides, 109 Journal American Chemical Society 6825, 1987 describe the structure reactivity relations for thiol disulfide exchange.
Burns and Whitesides, 112 Journal American Chemical Society 6296, 1990 describe methods for protecting stability of cyclic disulfide.
Houk and Whitesides, 45 Tetrahedron 91, 1989 describe the characterization of stability of cyclic disulfides.
Axen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,655 describe a method for splitting disulfide bonds.
Kalopissis, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,085,217, McDonough, 2,736,323, Brown et al., 2,847,351, McDonough, 2,577,7121, Schwarz, 2,540,494, Speakman, 2,201,929, McDonough, 2,577,710, De Mytt et al., 3,066,077, Beste, 4,898,726, and Kalopissis et al., 3,768,490 generally describe agents useful as cosmetics or for setting of hair which include use of one or more disulfide reducing agents.